Pasangan Baru
by Patto-san
Summary: Izumo dan Kotetsu merasa bosan menjaga gerbang Konoha dan melakukan olahraga ringan untuk membuang kebosanan. Ternyata, apa yang mereka lakukan membuat mereka menyadari 'sesuatu'. One shot! OOC dan AT?


Note :

Dua chara ini mirip munculnya jarang banget, jadi ga beken. Lagian kemampuan mereka juga ga sehebat chuunin lain yang jauh lebih muda daripada mereka, jadi wajar aja kalo Kishimoto-sensei aja terkesan 'cuek' pada mereka. Makanya, karena jarang muncul, sy jadi kepikiran untuk memunculkan mereka meskipun hanya dalam fanfiction. Mungkin akan lebih OOC daripada chara dalam fic KakaIru, KakaYama dan NaruSasu/SasuNaru karena mencari info mengenai mereka ga semudah nyari info tentang klan Hyuuga. Tapi, sy usahakan agar lebih mendekati profil aslinya meskipun genre cerita ini adalah romens.

Oh ya, fic ini juga mungkin AT. Entahlah, sy lupa apakah setelah misi penyelamatan Gaara dari tawanan Deidara dan Sasori, beberapa chara di sini masih hidup atau sudah end. Ah, yang penting kan Kotetsu dan Izumo-nya masih ada, 'kan?

* * *

><p>Izumo menoleh pada Kotetsu dengan malas. Ternyata mitra kerjanya itu sama saja dengan dirinya. Sama-sama tengah merasa bosan. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengabdi sebagai penjaga gerbang Konoha, mereka akhirnya tiba pada titik jenuh.<p>

Namun yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah keadaan berikut ini. Sekalipun tengah jenuh, mereka tak dapat meninggalkan tempat sekadar untuk mencari suasana baru. Hanya dapat memandang dengan iri pada setiap shinobi yang melewati gerbang untuk melaksanakan berbagai misi. Sedangkan Izumo dan Kotetsu sendiri hanya dapat bertahan di pos jaga mereka. Selalu seperti itu. Dari hari ke hari, minggu ke minggu, bulan ke bulan hingga tahun ke tahun.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada 'pasangan' paling awet di Konoha tersebut. Ia berangkat bersama Yamato, Sakura dan Sai.

Kotetsu membalas lambaian tersebut dengan malas, sedangkan Izumo hanya dapat memandang dengan iri. Namun pada intinya sama saja : mereka sudah jenuh menjadi 'satpam'.

"Menjadi chuunin pada usia 28 tahun seperti kita memang harus menerima nasib seperti ini. Jarang mendapatkan misi yang menantang kemampuan kita dan hanya menunggu di pos sampai Hokage Kelima menyuruh kita membantu dirinya," komentar Kotetsu setelah rombongan Yamato sudah menjauh.

"Hhh, aku tahu itu. Kalau masalah pangkat, aku tak begitu peduli. Apa yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana menghabiskan waktu kita selama berada di sini," balas Izumo.

"Oke, berarti kita harus melakukan semacam kegiatan tanpa meninggalkan pos. Menurutmu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?"

"Hmmm, main kartu?" usul Izumo, "tapi, kita sudah sering memainkannya."

"Bagaimana kalau main _shogi_?"

"Ah, kau ini. Apa tidak ada usul yang lebih baik?"

"Lalu…?"

"Kurasa kita lupakan saja."

Kotetsu mendengus. Ia beranjak meninggalkan pos jaga, berjalan memasuki desa.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Izumo.

"Cari hiburan. Nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh," jawab Kotetsu sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak secepat itu!" balas Izumo kesal. Izumo menerjang Kotetsu, menangkap kedua bahu mitranya tersebut, berusaha menariknya kembali ke dalam pos.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?" balas Kotetsu marah. Ia bersalto ke belakang untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Izumo. Kemudian, balas mengunci Izumo dengan menjepit kedua bahu Izumo dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya yang ditekuk di bawah ketiak Izumo.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau meninggalkan tugas hanya karena bosan," sergah Izumo. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, meremas bagian belakang rompi Kotetsu. Lalu dengan tenaga yang cukup besar, menarik rompi tersebut hingga tubuh Kotetsu terangkat.

Kuncian Kotetsu terlepas. Tubuhnya terangkat melewati Izumo dan terbanting sehingga punggungnya menghantam tanah dengan posisi wajah berada di dekat kaki Izumo.

"Kau ini…."

Dengan geram Kotetsu menangkap kedua kaki Izumo dan menariknya hingga Izumo terjungkal. Kini, mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama. Berbaring di atas tanah dengan napas memburu dan sedikit peluh di kening karena baru saja bergumul. Merenungi apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Hei," ucap Kotetsu sambil memandang matahari yang mulai meninggi, "kupikir ini kegiatan yang bagus untuk mengisi waktu."

"Berolahraga ringan sambil menjaga gerbang bukanlah ide yang buruk," timpal Izumo setuju.

Keduanya bangun bersamaan, saling memandang sejenak, lalu tertawa bersama.

"Bersiaplah menerima seranganku!" seru Kotetsu, kali ini tanpa nada kesal mau pun geram.

Kotetsu mendorong kedua bahu Izumo, yang dibalas dengan perbuatan serupa oleh Izumo. Ya, dua chuunin veteran tersebut akhirnya memilih bergulat di dekat pos mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu. Kali ini mereka melakukannya sambil tertawa layaknya dua anak lelaki yang sedang bermain. _Yeah, boys will always be boys._

Pergulatan itu berlangsung dengan cukup seru. Ada kalanya Izumo berhasil mendorong jatuh Kotetsu. Namun dapat dibalas oleh Kotetsu yang dapat membanting Izumo.

Setelah menit demi menit berlalu, Kotetsu mau pun Izumo akhirnya tak mampu lagi. Mereka terkapar berdampingan di tanah dengan keringat bercucuran dan pakaian menjadi kotor karena bersentuhan dengan tanah. Lelah, namun puas.

"Kalau saja sejak dulu kita melakukan hal ini, tentunya kita tak perlu merasa bosan," ujar Izumo.

"Ya, ternyata sejenak menjadi anak-anak sangat menyenangkan," sahut Kotetsu sambil menoleh pada Izumo.

"Hei, Izumo, pipimu kotor," tegur Kotetsu. Tangannya bergerak hendak menyapu debu yang menempel di pipi Izumo.

Secara bersamaan, tangan Izumo pun tergerak untuk membersihkan pipinya. Sehingga, secara tak sengaja tangannya dan tangan Kotetsu bersentuhan. Mirip sekali dengan adegan dalam sinetron cinta picisan.

"Oh, maaf…." Kotetsu menarik tangannya.

Wajah kedua pemuda itu memerah. Salah tingkah. Buru-buru mereka bangun dan kembali ke pos sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaian dan rambut mereka.

Di dalam pos, baik Kotetsu mau pun Izumo berdiam diri satu sama lain. Masih 'terguncang' oleh insiden tangan yang bersentuhan tersebut. Duduk pun menjaga jarak. Seolah jika berdekatan, mereka akan saling menulari penyakit.

"Eh, kurasa aku akan ke desa untuk membeli sesuatu untuk makan siang kita. Kau mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Kotetsu sambil berdiri.

"Ya. Kau tahu kesukaanku, bukan?"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati."

Kotetsu meninggalkan Izumo seorang diri di pos. Izumo tampak agak lega setelah kepergian mitranya. Namun, dengan segera berubah lagi menjadi kegelisahan manakala ia menyentuh tangannya yang sebelumnya disentuh oleh Kotetsu.

"Ah, yang benar saja. Masa' aku menjadi terganggu dengan hal kecil seperti ini?" gumam Izumo sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Hal kecil apa yang mengganggu?" tanya seseorang dari luar pos.

Izumo agak terlonjak karena terkejut. Ia terlalu memikirkan insiden dengan Kotetsu hingga tak merasakan kehadiran seorang pria dengan sebatang jerami terselip di bibirnya. Di sebelah pria tersebut, berdiri pula seorang pria dengan bekas luka yang merusak sebagian wajahnya. Genma dan Raidou.

Genma dan Raidou masuk ke dalam pos. Izumo membiarkan saja kedua jounin tersebut berbuat sesukanya.

Genma menepuk bahu Izumo dan mengulangi pertanyaannya, "hal kecil apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok," balas Izumo agak jengah. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian dengan bertanya, "kalian dari mana?"

"Kami baru saja membesuk Kakashi di rumah sakit," Raidou yang menjawab.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana keadaan Kakashi?" Izumo balas bertanya.

"Sudah membaik. Setelah tujuh hari dirawat, ia sudah boleh pulang. Sebenarnya kami merasa agak bersalah juga, baru sempat menjenguk Kakashi hari ini. Tidak seperti Iruka," oceh Raidou.

"Iruka? Dia perhatian sekali pada Kakashi," komentar Izumo. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tertarik setiap kali Kakashi dikait-kaitkan dengan Iruka.

"Konon, setiap hari ia menjenguk Kakashi. Bahkan sampai menyuapi makan segala," timpal Genma.

"Jadi, gosip itu ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka, ya? Kakashi dan Iruka memang ada apa-apanya," kata Izumo dengan nada rendah.

"Hei, jangankan mereka yang dewasa seperti Kakashi dan Iruka, yang masih bau kencur seperti Naruto dan Sasuke pun konon adalah pasangan. Kau tidak melihat bagaimana kerasnya Naruto berusaha membawa kembali Sasuke ke Konoha? Sudah jelas karena anak itu mencintai ahli waris terakhir _sharingan_ itu," seloroh Genma.

Izumo terdiam. Ia teringat pada Kotetsu. Agak khawatir kebersamaannya dengan Kotetsu ikut dikait-kaitkan dengan isu yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua jounin tersebut.

"Hei, mana Kotetsu? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama," tanya Raidou, menyadari ketidakhadiran Kotetsu.

"Benar juga. Kalian selalu bersama, seperti Kakashi dan Iruka. Jangan-jangan Konoha akan memiliki pasangan baru setelah putusnya hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke," goda Genma, yang disambut tawa lepas kedua jounin tersebut.

Izumo tersenyum kecut. Memilih diam karena tak ingin Genma dan Raidou menyadari apa yang tengah ia pikirkan mengenai dirinya dan Kotetsu.***

* * *

><p>Genma dan Raidou pamit dari pos jaga tak lama sebelum Kotetsu kembali sambil membawa makanan. Saat sedang makan bersama Kotetsu, Izumo termenung. Ia teringat pada kata-kata Genma yang menggodanya.<p>

_Ya, apakah Konoha akan memiliki pasangan baru?_

"Hei, makanlah. Jangan melamun di depan makanan," tegur Kotetsu.

Izumo menatap Kotetsu, tak jua menyuapi dirinya seperti teguran Kotetsu. Kotetsu balas menatap dengan heran.

Namun, keheranan Kotetsu sirna seiring dengan waktu yang merambat perlahan. Tangan Kotetsu yang memegang sumpit berhenti sebelum sempat memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sorot mata Kotetsu kini serupa dengan sorot mata Izumo. Sorot mata yang terasa misterius, namun di sisi lain juga penuh arti. Ada kerinduan yang tersirat, berbaur dengan kasih sayang yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Tampaknya memang benar, Konoha akan memiliki pasangan baru lagi. Dan semuanya berawal di sebuah pos jaga yang membosankan….***

* * *

><p>Note :<p>

Buat **Itachi no Kuroi** yang di rumah: Tega loe sama gw. Ntar gw kabur beneran baru deh loe nyaho! ;D Kalo baca ini jangan cuma jadi silent reader ya! Ripiu, ripiu, sekalipun loe ngaku ga tertarik sama fanfic buatan gw. Mau 'kan jadi 'killer editor' buat fanfic gw? Jangan cuma ngebantai tulisan gw selain fanfic, dong ;D


End file.
